Standing Without You
by ame chocho Shawol
Summary: Aku benci selalu menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupmu. Tak pernahkah kau menjadikanku prioritasmu?. Kenapa kau sia-sia kan cintaku yang tulus kepadamu. Apakah aku tak kau anggap sebagai kekasihmu?. ZhouRy Fanfic. Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, misstypo s , dll.


**;Standing Without You;**

**Author: ame chocho Shawol**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ZhouRy, Slight MiXian**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, misstypo(s), dll.**

**Henry POV**

Tepat 1 minggu, hari ini dibawah sinar bulan dan ditempat yang sama. Hubunganku dan kau tidak jelas sudah, 1 minggu kulalui tanpa dirimu. Ya, tanpa dirimu dan aku bisa!. Entah kenapa mengingat hal itu membuat luka lama yang berhasil ku sembunyikan. Mencoba melupakanmu, memejamkan mata, menahan rasa sakit bila hal itu kembali terkenang.

**Flashback ON**

"Henly.. dengarkan aku" bujuk Mimi-ge padaku. "Apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan Tuan Zhou?" jawabku setengah membentak. "Aku mencintaimu! Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?" jelas Mimi-ge. "Hanya itu?" tanyaku. "Aku.. aku benar-benar membantu Kui Xian, dia ingin mendekati Chengmin-ge. Aku hanya membantunya" jelas Mimi-ge. "Iya.. aku percaya padamu…" jawabku sambil mengambil jeda. "Sangat percaya… karena itu aku sangat sakit hati" jawabku dengan isak tangis. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung. "Kau mementingkan lelaki lain dan harus membatalkan kencan kita? Dan kau membiarkanku menunggumu dibawah guyuran hujan demi lelaki lain?" tanyaku yang entah mungkin bisa dibilang pernyataan. Dia terdiam, huh.. memang mungkin Kui Xian-ge cukup special di hatinya. "Henly.. aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" janjinya. "Entahlah.. aku bisa memaafkanmu atau tidak. Yang jelas sekarang aku mau pulang dan jangan ganggu aku dulu" jawabku sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mimi-ge, kekasihku selama 6 bulan ini, cinta pertamaku.

**Flashback OF**

Sakit Mimi-ge! Apa kau tak tau itu. Lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku menangis lagi. Aku beranjak meninggalkan taman itu. Tempat kisah terindahku juga terpahit dalam hidupku. Tempat Mimi-ge menyatakan cinta padaku juga tempat terakhir ku berbicara padanya. Aku terus berjalan pulang tanpa mengindahkan orang-orang yang menyapaku. "Ah.. Mimi hyung tunggu!" teriak seseorang dan ku tahu itu siapa, Kui Xian-ge. Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari sumber suara itu, hatiku kalut. "Kenapa Kui Xian-ge memanggil Mimi-ge dengan nama kecilnya? Bukankah hanya aku yang diperbolehkan memanggil Mimi-ge seperti itu?" gumamku. Saat ku hendak menoleh kearah taman tadi ku tersentak. Kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, Mimi-ge dan Kui Xian-ge bersama, bergandengan tangan dan Mimi-ge tersenyum. "A.. apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa. "Kenapa?' lanjutku di selingi isak tangis. "Mi..mi..ge?" tanyaku lagi dan tiba-tiba ku terjatuh. Sungguh, kepalaku pening sekali. Ditambah apa yang ku lihat tadi. Aku tak sadarkan diri. Terakhir yang kulihat Mimi-ge meneriakkan namaku dan menghampiriku. Setelah itu… gelap.

"Henly? Henly sadarlah!" kata seseorang. Aku, kepala ku pening. Dan siapa itu. Perlahan-lahan ku membuka mataku dan yang pertama ku lihat adalah wajah Mimi-ge yang begitu khawatir. "Mimi-ge?" tanyaku pelan. Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumku pingsan dan kenapa aku bisa disini. Akh.. aku ingat saat itu Kui Xian-ge dan Mimi-ge. Wajahku langsung berubah muram, dan sepertinya Mimi-ge tau arti perubahan mukaku. "Henly.. tadi itu aku bersama Kui Xian karena..". "Cukup!" bentakku menghentikan penjelasan Mimi-ge. "Dimana ini? Aku mau pulang" kataku singkat. "Kau dirumah ku sekarang dan jangan pulang dulu.. badanmu panas tinggi" kata Mimi-ge yang terdengar cemas.

Hentikan Zhoumi, berhenti berpura-pura baik dan perhatian terhadapku. Jangan beri harapan kosong padaku jika memang kau menyukai Kui Xian-ge. Cukup sudahi hubungan ini jika kau mau, aku tak ingin menangis lagi karena hal ini. Aku… aku tak sanggup.

"Henly?" Tanya Mimi-ge membuyarkan jeritan hatiku. "Tolong.. berhenti menyakitiku Mi..mi..ge!" kataku lirih. "Apa.. apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mimi-ge bingung. "Aku.. ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini" jawabku tegas. "Kenapa? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Zhoumi –ya Zhoumi, aku tak sudi memanggil dia Mimi-ge lagi- setengah membentak. "Aku hanya tak ingin sakit lebih dari ini.. kau tau? Kau selalu dengan Kui Xian-ge ataupun sahabatmu yang lain. Apa aku tak pernah jadi prioritasmu? Kau selalu membatalkan kencan kita hanya alasan ingin bersama sahabatmu itu. Pernahkah kau berpikir ingin bersamaku?" jawabku dengan penuh penekanan. Aku mengeluarkan apa yang ada di hatiku selama ini. Dan Zhoumi, dia sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bisa mengalihkan padangannya dari mata emeraldku yang menatapnya tajam. "Huh.. seperti yang kuduga. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir ingin bersamaku" kataku sambil tersenyum miris. "Henly… maafkan aku jika ku selama ini membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud" jawab Zhoumi lembut. Aku terhenyak. Sejak kapan seorang Zhoumi minta maaf dan berkata lembut. Oh, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi.

"Henly! Aku minta maaf…" ulang Zhoumi lagi. Aku terdiam, ternyata bukan mimpi. Haruskah ku memberinya kesempatan lagi dan harus dikecewakan lagi. Batinku bergejolak. Setengah hatiku masih mencintainya tetapi, setengah lagi tak mau tersakiti dan dilukai lagi. Apa yang harus kupilih? Kenapa aku masih mengharapkanya.

Benci.. akan kasihmu yang palsu. Benci.. akan sandiwaramu yang sempurna. Kau selalu memberiku kertas kosong, membuatku berharap dapat mengisinya. Membuatku berharap dapat melukisnya. Tapi apa? Kau berkali-kali merobek dan membuangnya setelah ku tulis kertas itu penuh. Kulukis kertas itu dengan kenangan bersamamu. Kau campakkan begitu saja seperti SAMPAH. Seperti kau mencampakkan cintaku begitu saja.

Aku benci selalu menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupmu. Tak pernahkah kau menjadikanku prioritasmu?. Kenapa kau sia-sia kan cintaku yang tulus kepadamu. Apakah aku tak kau anggap sebagai kekasihmu?.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Tapi, aku sudah bertekad.

"Zhoumi.. maaf, aku ingin kita akhiri saja!" jawabku lantang tak ada keraguan sedikitpun. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kau tau Zhoumi! Apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" kataku ketus. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah.. Zhoumi apa kau tau selama ini aku iri pada teman-temanku. Kekasih mereka selalu menghampiri mereka saat jam makan siang dan kau, kau selalu bersama Kui Xian-ge dan Chengmin-ge. Alasan apa lagi.. ingin mendekatkan mereka berdua? Itu urusan pribadi mereka. Kenapa kau harus terlibat? Saat ingin kencan kau selalu membatalkannya. Kita pacaran 6 bulan dan baru kencan 3 kali. Dan kau tak pernah menelponku ataupun mengirimku email. Dan saatku bertanya padamu, aku tak menyangka jawabanmu itu ' lagi sibuk, aku lagi malas, bersama teman, main game, bermain futsal, sedang di bioskop bersama Kui Xian-ge dan Chengmin-ge. Dan lagi… kau tak ingat ULANG TAHUNKU!" jelasku panjang lebar dan penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

Zhoumi, dia terdiam. Mungkin dia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. "Henly… maaf! Kali ini ku sungguh tidak akan mencampakkanmu lagi" ucap Zhoumi pelan. "Maaf… ini keputusanku Tuan Zhou dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Henly lagi" jawabku bergetar. "Apa itu? jangan berpura-pura tidak kenal begitu Henly" kata Zhoumi lirih. "Kau tau Tuan Zhou.. mulai hari ini aku tidak akan mengenalmu. Aku tak ingin terus di bayang-bayangi olehmu. Aku akan melupakanmu" jawabku tenang.

"Henly? Henry! Henry!" teriak Zhoumi saat dia mengejarku keluar dari kamarnya. "tolong Zhoumi…" pintaku saat dia menggenggam erat tanganku. "Kau mungkin bisa tanpaku, ada sahabat yang selalu kau pedulikan" kataku menahan isak tangis. Ya, Zhoumi pasti bisa tanpaku tapi, aku tak mungkin bisa tanpamu.

**a/n: **Ini fanfic pertama yang saya publish. Sebenernya ini tadinya fanfic SasuSaku -,-. Cuma saya ganti jadi ZhouRy. Karena saya masih baru jadi author dimohon bantuannya ya? ^^ Kritik dan Saran saya terima…. Review please ^^


End file.
